worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Noman (Reborn)
Memorable Quotes "Well, it's well armed, and that's what matters." - Noman to Emilio, p128 "I'll tell you about the details and stuff in my ride, which, conveniently, is only about a hundred metres away, but, unfortunately, standing between us and it right now are four Shi'ar. Wasp... two mantises, and a beetle... massive scarab beetle. For this battle, try using your new ability and your firearms in conjunction. I won't be using my ability, because it'd drain my energy supply, and, quite frankly, I can't be bothered at the moment." - Noman to Emilio, p127 "You dirty bastards deserve to die for what you did to all of those soldiers, officers, and trainees in the base." - Noman, to a random Shi'ar, p127 "Lucia, I think..." Noman wiped his face. "I think that you need a lesson in what justice really is." - Noman to Lucia, p67 "Unable to stop them? I stopped them, but it was too late. I made exactly sure who the snipers were, and hunted them down and killed them; nine years ago." Noman to Lucia, p66 "Come and get me, Lucia!" - Noman to Lucia, p66 "Thanks, I'm here all week.." - Noman to Atlas, p64 "ART? You okay?" "Sir, I respectfully request that you do not do that again. There is no requirement, and, continuous use could damage my system perm-" "You're fine, I get it. I'll check up when we're ready to go." - Noman and ART, p48 "You might have comrades and subordinates who are willing to die for you, but they don't respect you. Hell, they probably don't even like you. And that's the reason that WORLD will always - ALWAYS - be superior to FORCE. You fight for a cause. We fight for our friends." - Noman to Surge, p140 "Sometimes the best way to keep order is with a little chaos.' - Noman to Randolph, p155 Character Traits Theme Song Noman's reborn theme song is The Air Near My Fingers by The White Stripes. His Arc 3 theme songs will be: Drunken Lullabies - Flogging Molly (casual), It Must Really Suck To Be Four Year Strong Right Now - Four Year Strong (usual), and Unstoppable - E.S. Posthumus (battle) Appearance Noman Godslayer is the current Commander of WORLD; a reliable 25-year-old, British man whose past is somewhat mysterious. His right eye has been replaced with a now wireless prosthetic, as his real one was cut out by a shard of falling brick during his escape from his burning house. He has two wireless earpieces attatched as a radio device. He wears a white trenchcoat, has spiked, long black hair, a white protective vest, and jeans. His gun, Amber, is a pump-action Benelli M3T shotgun, that is new to him, and he feels more spiritually connected to than he was to Orange Topaz. He stands at 6'4", and weighs 190 pounds/13.5 stone. Personality Noman is carefree, laid-back, but relentless during battle, or anything to do with an assignment. He has often been troubled by his supposed only other living sibling, Naref. He enjoys drinking beer, and the relays inlaid to his body prevent him from getting drunk easily. Since his rebirth, though, he's been a little more serious... he's seen two siblings and a lover die before him. Family Noman used to have a full family; his parents, who he seems to have forgotten the names of, and he only refers to them as 'Mum' and 'Dad'. His two twins that make up the Godslayer triplet, Naref, and Yurok, his older brother, Fratek, and his younger sister, Seram. All of his family are dead, now, though. Weapons And Abilities Armament Amber is the name of Noman's new gun; a shiny, new, modified 2012-version 12 gauge Benelli M3T (a special issue Italian pump-action shotgun), that's had three large pieces of petrified amber embedded in the hilt. It's got eight different ammunition modes, which are as follows: Normal Round (A normal, 12-gauge shotgun round) Non-Lethal Round (A bean bag round, containing plastic, non-lethal pellets) Slug Round (A round that, instead of containing pellets, contains slugs) Endothermic Round (absorbs heat and releases on impact) Exothermic Round (releases the force and heat of a small grenade) Electrostatic Round (releases electrostatic pulses) Electromagnetic Round (releases an EMP charge) Air-resistant Round (A normal round that travels at four times the speed) It takes him too much time to change modes to make it combat-practical. Noman has also come across two .50 AE Mark XIX Desert Eagle handguns, one black and one silver. They're a great source for cover fire when Noman's changing ammunition modes with Amber, or when he's just plain out of ammunition. The black one is named''' Bat', and the silver '''Wolf'. Wolf is currently in the possession of Daren Moon and Atlas Moriaga. Noman also has two unnamed knives; a 7 and 3/4 inch KA-BAR '''USMC-issue knife holstered to his right shoulder, and a '''3 inch blade holstered to his left ankle. (The 3-inch blade is either currently in the possession of Surge or lost, probably lost if Surge didn't pick it up somehow) The three weapons gained from Sergei are Divine Intervention, a red and black .408 CheyTac Intervention, and two (white and black) Mossberg Cruisers', Law '(white), and''' Anarchy''' (black). Noman also keeps a variety of explosives; concussion '''and flashbang grenades, along with M67 fragmentation, semtex plastic explosives, EMP, 'sonny booms' (miniature echo transmitters), C4 charges, and tear gas. They can all be strapped to his belt. Noman has two four-blade chambered (using a gas blowback system) ballistic knives, along with four tomahawk throwing axes (used for close-combat too) when things get hairy. These can usually be used in place of the KA-BAR and missing switchblade. Noman will obtain '''Amaranth, a crossbow which can fire up to three shots at once, and each bolt can be tipped with any of the explosives or grenades Noman has and rigged to explode on contact, or on remote detonation. He will also gain Blue Tiger, an MP5K 9x19mm sub-machine gun, with a blue paint coat akin to tiger stripes. Alongside that he will gain Red Tiger, an H&K UMP .45 sub-machine gun, as well, with a red paint coat akin to tiger stripes. However, the most powerful automatic weapon Noman will gain will be a Steyr AUG with compatible modifications to change from SMG, to LMG, to rifle (although rifle is preferable). With a large clip size and bearable weight, Glimpse, is rather powerful and useful. Later, Noman will gain Godslayer's Glory, a combined greatsword/shotgun. The tip of the blade can be split into two and pulled back to reveal a shotgun barrel. There are also two pivotal burst-shot beam cannons that fire three rapid shots before reloading every time they make contact with the hilt (they're on a constant gyroscopic path). The blade can be ignited by pressing one of four buttons on the side; one for flame, one for electricity, one for plasma (a tribute to Fratek), and finally, one for a mix of all three. Godslayer's Glory was formed by having all five of his family's weapons inside 'The Inverse Dimension'. They fused together. After the final fight with X03, Noman's weapon will be split into five pieces (Beam Handle, the two cannons, the shotgun, and the blade.) and hidden. Inventory Amber: See the above section on Noman's shotgun. ART: ART has been, yet again, upgraded, to be more user-friendly, and combat-efficient. It can now split into five individual combat drones, or make up one large robot, about the size of your head (unless, of course, you have a remarkably small head). Keyring: The keyring has keys to LOGIC, MGN-LO3, Noman's Jeep, his office and quarters, and, finally, there's a single golden key on there that doesn't unlock anything relevant at the moment. Ammunition: See the above section. Prosthetic Eye/Relay: The eye's molded into his left socket, and provides a complete visual interface. It's been recently upgraded, making the relay much more efficient in breaking down harmful substances, and the eye much more accurate, and better for zooming. However, Noman RELIES on the relay to live. If it's cut out for over six hours, Noman will die. Headset: This acts as a radio/mp3 player. Ability Noman carries the genetic ability to control thermal, kinetic and potential energy to his whim. This means he can effectively manipulate fire, lightning, and he's more powerful the higher up he is. This is rather ironic, as Noman's never been one for high-up places. However, now he's reborn, Noman can have access to his powers a little easier. He still needs some emotional trigger, though, but, this time, it may be able to be controlled. Noman can heal himself using heat and electricity sources (lamps, open flames, computers, matches, etc), and he heals quicker the higher up he is. Healing, however, takes a lot longer to do than a simple exertion. The connection's also a lot less stable when absorbing than exerting, meaning that a knock will cut off the link, making it impractical for combat. He needs a lot of energy to do; the closer he is to an energy source, the better. Mains electricity will heal him a lot quicker than something connected to it, and Noman can easily knock out a lamp and not be healed too well. The more intense the emotion is, the more powerful the effect is. Attacks Noman has various attacks he can execute with Amber, ART, and his powers, as well as absorbtion. Divine Suit - 'Noman coats himself in great orange flames, as a defense and offense mechanism. '''Flame Shot '- Noman fires a small stream of fire. 'Spark Run '- Noman lets a fork of electricity run out from his hand. 'Nervous Shocker '- Noman punches his opponent with his flaming hand, and then punches the open wound with his electrified hand, sending a shock pulsing through their body. '''Storm Surge - '''Noman calls down three streaks of forked lightning upon his opponent. '''Pillar of Flame - '''Noman calls down a fiery pillar upon his opponent. '''Three Step Punch - '''Noman jumps up onto something to utilise the potential energy, before punching with electricity, and using his other hand to punch with flame. '''Shockwave - '''Noman calls down a shockwave upon the ground. '''Static Flame - '''Noman creates a wreath of flame surrounded by blue thunder. '''E-X-P-L-O-S-I-V-O - '''Noman creates a massive ball of flame, and slowly adds and adds and adds to it for around twenty seconds, before launching it at his foe, only for it to explode and send a massive electronic shockwave out, causing an EMP over a one hundred metre radius. '''Full Flaming Jacket - Noman fires Bat, imbuing the bullets with flame. Extra Crispy! - '''Noman fires Amber then torches his foe. '''Infernal Blast - Noman fills the chamber of Divine Intervention with flame, bolting it, and firing off a massive fireball. Good for frying Shi'ar. Law and Order - Noman fills the chamber of Law with electricity, and it works like a really painful lethal taser. 'How's the Weather?' - Noman calls down a tornado, and infuses it with lightning and electricity. Cloudy With Chance of Badass - Noman calls down a big, big lightning strike. With added SFX. Trinity Strike - Noman joins up with two other accomplices and executes a powerful attack. Taser Laser - Noman wields ART like a gun and fires off a stream of laser. Focus - Noman concentrates and his relay comes into action. Advanced Focus - Noman concentrates harder, and the relay allows him to scan stuff as if he were wearing binocs. Divine Wrath - Noman sacrifices himself, putting himself into a bad energy condition in order to push a platform up from the ground, to harness his powers, call down a hail of flaming metorites, a massive shock from the ground, and, finally a massive divine comet, wreathed in white-hot flames and blue lightning. Only usable in the Other Realm. Martyrdom '- Follows on from Divine Wrath. Noman jumps up onto the comet, and rides it, before performing a five-slash combo with Godslayer's Glory, calling up an aura of fire, lightning, and plasma around the blade. He bends the tip, fires off twelve automatic shots, before jumping on top of the platform, and calling down a huge ray of energy. (GG ONLY) History On Christmas Eve, in their house in England, ten years ago, Noman's house was assaulted by MBO snipers. His father and mother were killed instantly, and Fratek fell to the incendiaries. With his dying breath, he shoved the other four out. Yurok picked up the eight-year old Seram, and ran. Noman and Naref got out the front door first, whereas a flaming beam dropped from the ceiling, blocking the one exit for Yurok and Seram. The MBOs came over, and took the resistant Naref away, Noman being left, realising that his brother had set this up all along. Noman was then left, a homeless child of 15, on the streets of London. However, two years after this happened, he was found, homeless, by Juarelle Marfort, and with a stroke of pure luck, Juarelle saw him use his ability. The previous Commander took Noman in, and taught him. When Juarelle retired from WORLD, he gave his position to his apprentice; Noman has been Commander since he was 22. Before long, he got tied into the events of the RP, such as retrieving Ira and Marynessa from the other world, leading his assault on Yurok's base, and meeting Dana (an old girlfriend). However, when the Shi'ar attacked, Kruz found and brutally killed him and his lover. However, on his way up to some sort of heaven, Noman was sent back down, a mysterious deity proclaiming 'his duty was not fulfilled yet'. Relationships with Other Characters Marynessa Noman sees Marynessa as a sort of younger sister. Even though it's not evident, he thinks it's his responsibility to make sure she doesn't kill herself... then again, that kinda is the duty of the WORLD Commander. Nevertheless, Noman admires Marynessa's passion for her missions, and thinks that she's a great person, even if she does have some... odd habits. Aulden The relationship between Aulden and Noman is a strange one; it isn't as strong as one would think, seeing as Aulden's father, Juarelle, knew Noman very well. At the same time, there's a sort of silent respect between them; Aulden respects the Commander's decision, and tries to help him (subtly), and Noman responds with respect. Noman also respects his ability to keep cool. Daren There's always been a lot of tension between Daren and Noman; they have very different morals and ideals, but, even so, Noman respected Daren for his extreme endurance and perseverance, at the same time trying to distance himself from him, in case that he went absolutely nutty. He also tries to distance himself between the ongoing struggles between Daren and Marynessa, trying not to interfere and, in turn, only make things worse. Dana Noman loved Dana. Nothing else to say. Ira Noman treats Ira as a real buddy. They've drunk together, fought together, and nearly died together, but, one thing's for sure, they'd help each other out if either was in a pickle. Zero Noman thinks Zero should really let loose and try to have some fun... he always seems too concerned about things. Maybe a beer or two would help him open up and just relax? However, now Noman's experienced death first-hand, he realises peoples' mortality, and now has a different view on Zero's morals. Scrap Noman thinks that Scrap's a pretty cool guy/android/bot. He seems to be more partial to humour than most of the other robots around WORLD (like ART. >>). Kruz Because he's been such a pain in the arse (killing Noman, Dana, and nearly Ira), Noman truly, really hates Kruz. However, this sneaky bastard JUST WON'T DIE. X03 KILLKILLKILL KILLKILLKILL KILLKILLKILL KILLKILLKILL Randolph Noman respects Randolph as one of his own; a true warrior. The two connected over a few fights together, and Noman sees that Randolph has a lot of combat prowess. He doesn't completely trust the man's history, however. 'Sergei Noman and Sergei shared a funny relationship; despite Sergei was obviously Noman's senior, Noman held a higher rank, so it was Sergei who wound up calling him 'sir'. Noman, who never liked official titles, anyway, always ART ART's constantly very matter-of-fact, which Noman doesn't at all respond well to. He values ART as an artificial comrade at heart. FORCE Noman hates FORCE and he's extremely vocal about it. Plot Early Years As seen in Noman's backstory, both his parents worked for WORLD. He was born with a power, as were all of his siblings (the result of two heavily genetically modified parents. Yurok didn't discover his until later life), but his was deemed the most powerful, even though it showed itself the least. He lived a happy life, until Christmas Eve, 2012, when MBO attacked his home on Yurok's orders. They killed both his parents, and Fratek, and left Naref and Sarem for dead (Noman believed them to be Yurok and Sarem), whilst him and Yurok (again, who he believed to be Naref) sprinted for the exit. MBO knocked him out, and as they did, Noman watched his what he thought was brother, and his best friend, walk away with killers, whilst bricks and pillars collapsed on him, one cutting out his left eye. This brewed a hatred of Naref too great for Noman to believe... and, he still thought Yurok and Sarem dead (even though all three were alive). Street Urchin Noman moved to the streets of London; for five years, he pickpocketed, stole, and trusted no-one; he was part of a group of teenage pickpockets (with the nickname 'Pirate' for only having one eye), but, still he, felt like life had a higher calling for him - a higher calling like WORLD. His only true companion was his ability, and even that was locked away unless he found real emotion. At one of these meetings, the others kicked Noman from the group (he refused to share his 'profits' from the steal), and in response, he lashed out with his powers, giving everybody else there heavy burns, which resulted in the death of two of six of them. Once he calmed down, he realised what he'd done, and ran... luckily, before the police, or the secret service found that he was running rampant with powers, Commander Marfort found him, and offered to give him a home - WORLD's Russian base. Juara took Noman in as a Trainee, and before they left in his helicopter, Noman went back to the smouldering ruins of his house, and recovered his weapon - Orange Topaz. Youthful Potential Noman was one of the youngest trainees to ever be accepted into WORLD - he was given special treatment (such as being given a prototype relay, lots of free time, and a protective combat drone (ART)), as well, because of his traumatic past and that Juara took pity on him. Noman soon grew into a powerful, and efficient Junior Officer, when he realised he should just let his true personality show; and then, he rose even quicker up through the ranks as a ruthless fighter, but a truly nice guy. At twenty two, Noman took Juarelle's mantle as WORLD Commander... he'd done it. He'd rose up, and accomplished his dream. He spent three good years as Commander without too much bad luck befalling him and the organisation, and then, the crisis started. Two Senior Officers had gone on a mission to the Other World, and they hadn't reported back. They were put down as M.I.A., and their names were Marynessa Gardaalne and Ira Kurosawa. Retrieval Noman, for the first time, had been presented with a real crisis. He would sit around for hours on end, sipping bottles of beer (his relay prevented him from getting drunk or liver problems) waiting for transmissions to come through. And eventually, they did. Noman rallied up a team, located the portal's co-ordinates, and entered into the other world. Soon after the first few skirmishes, Noman became injured (from reckless explosive usage), and stood guard over the portal whilst Zero, Kyro, and Aulden went forth, to locate the two missing agents. Noman accepted that he could've died there, but, his time didn't come. He was taken back to WORLD base - lucky as always - and Scrap's team operated on him, making him good as new. The Curious Affair Of The Lunchtime Shouting Match About Noman's Drinking Habit And Kyro's Promotion Nothing much happened after the two missing officers were retrieved (they had a party), but something peculiar did happen at lunch a few days after; Daren exploded when Noman said he 'might not give Kyro a promotion', and continued to drink vodka - he smashed two entirely good bottles of the stuff, too! ): Noman was saddened when Daren announced he was leaving. Marynessa's Kidnapping When MBO (Raternalla and co) invaded, Noman responded by accidentally locking himself in his room for half of it (well, he WAS sleeping), and when he was informed, got up immediately, equipped himself, and went downstairs, only to find that Marynessa had gone... ):